classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
SE Apollyon
category:Limbus *SE Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Mea crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *The first three floors have 1 Time chest (10 minutes), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. **You can open all 3 chests on each level (so you can use your 2-hours on each level). **The Time chest pops after the floor's second normal enemy is defeated. **The Restore chest pops after the floor's fourth normal enemy is defeated. **The Items chest pops after the floor's eighth (and final) normal enemy is defeated. **The fourth floor only has the final Items chest. *Killing the level boss opens the vortex to the next level. *Very easily cleared with a balanced group of 12 players. *The first floor and a small portion of the second floor can be soloed by NIN. *A trio (e.g. RDM, NIN, THF) can clear the first two floors. *A 5-6 person melee party (e.g. NIN, THF, MNK, RDM, BRD) can comfortably defeat all enemies in the zone. *Drops AF+1 materials for THF, SMN, RDM, PLD, WHM, BLM, SAM, DRG, BRD, DRK, MNK, NIN, BST *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 45 *'Reward for completion:' Smalt Chip AF+1 materials: First Floor *Enemies: Metalloid Amoeba x8 (Slimes) **About 7500 HP **About 3/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. *Boss: Ghost Clot (Clot) **About 10,000 HP *Monsters on this floor are immune to blunt damage. **Rush, Flaming Crush and Chaotic Strike do no damage. Mountain Buster probably also does no damage, but this is not confirmed. **Also, Avatars' normal melee attacks (Garuda, Shiva, Leviathan, and Ifrit confirmed) do no damage. **A MNK can equip Vampiric Claws to deal damage to the Amoebas. Hand-to-Hand weaponskills, Kick Attacks and Counters will still do 0 damage though. ** The Warrior ability Tomahawk will allow blunt damage, however it is still quite low compared to that which you would get on monsters occupying the other floors. *The chests drop directly from the Amoebas. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (RDM, THF, SMN, BRD, DRK, RNG, NIN) Second Floor *Enemies: Adamantshell x8 (Crabs) **About 8500 HP **About 4/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **Linking. *Boss: Tieholtsodi (Sea Monk) **About 10,000 HP **Uses Hundred Fists **Very, very high Counter rate. Melee with caution. *Monsters on this floor are immune to slashing damage. ** Predator Claws, Spinning Dive, and Eclipse Bite do no damage. ** Fleuret-type swords (e.g. Joyeuse) do piercing damage and will work; however, physical sword weapon skills such as Vorpal Blade will do no damage. Magical weapon skills such as Spirits Within and Seraph Blade will work. ** The Warrior ability Tomahawk will allow slashing damage, however it is still quite low compared to that which you would get on monsters occupying the other floors. *All three chests pop SW of the raised area, where the Time chest is marked on the map. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (PLD, DRK, BST, NIN, BRD) Third Floor *Enemies: Inhumer x8 (Skeleton BLMs) **About 9000 HP **About 5/8 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. **Susceptible to Lullaby. **Linking. *Boss: Grave Digger (Corse) **About 10,000 HP **Has all normal corse job abilities such as Danse Macabre (Charm). *Monsters on this floor are immune to piercing damage. ** The Warrior ability Tomahawk will allow piercing damage, however it is still quite low compared to that which you would get on monsters occupying the other floors. *Occasionally one of the skeletons will be close enough to the arrival point to immediately blood aggro. *Be careful of adds from blood Aggro, they aggro from a very long distance. *Skeletons also have group aggro: 1 man dies and the whole party has aggro. *The chests on this floor have about six possible points at which they can spawn. These include the southeast, northeast, and southwest corners, and a few points in the central area. Occasionally, two chests will spawn at the same point, on top of one another. *The Items chest has 4 Ancient Beastcoins, and 1-2 AF+1 items (BRD, MNK, DRK, WAR, NIN, SMN), or crafting items (Light Steel Ingot, Darksteel Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Adaman Ore). Also note the time box on this floor is 10 min, not 5 min as the picture says. Time chest is located in the middle, not under the boss. Fourth Floor *Enemies: Flying Spear x8 (Evil Weapon RDMs) **About 4500 HP **Immune to direct magic damage (including Astral Flow). **Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins. **Linking. *Boss: Evil Armory (Evil Weapon RDM) **About 12,000 HP **May start off with heavy stoneskin and other buffs. Dispel recommended. **Takes magic damage as normal. Must defeat all Spears in order for it to take magic damage. Immune to magic until all Flying spears are defeated. **Evil Armory's defenses are weakened as Flying Spears are defeated. *The final chest has 5 Ancient Beastcoins, 2 AF+1 items (WHM, BLM, DRG, SAM, WAR) and the Smalt Chip.